1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a harp stand or support, and more particularly, not by way of limitation, to an improved harp stand or harp support assembly for maintaining a harp in a playable position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When playing a harp, a harpist is seated behind the body/soundboard of the harp. The harp body is leaned or angled back toward the harpist and rested against the harpist's shoulder. Typically, conventional harps can weigh between 75 and 90 pounds. The weight of the harp against the shoulder of the harpist over a period of years, when practicing and performing, can take a toll on the body of the harpist by causing muscle and/or nerve damage to the shoulder or damage to other body parts of the harpist.
To this end, to alleviate the weight of the harp from the shoulder of the harpist, a harp support assembly is provided which functions to enhance the use of the harp and to maintain and improve the health of the body of a harpist over years of playing the harp. It is to such a harp support assembly that the present invention is directed.